With the proliferation of smart devices, surveillance gadgets and other types of media capture devices, media content creation is growing at an exponential pace. This, in turn, leads to a corresponding increase in an amount of media content stored in public clouds/repositories such as YouTube™, Dropbox™, etc. Furthermore, professionally created media content like movies, television shows, documentaries, etc. stored in subscription-based media content repositories may be accessed or consumed via on-line streaming by media content providers such as Netflix™, Hulu™ or Comcast™. Often, multiple copies of the same media content that primarily includes video but may also include associated audio or text may be stored at a given media content repository.